


Return

by leafsdreams48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Majisuka Gakuen, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsdreams48/pseuds/leafsdreams48
Summary: Post Majisuka Gakuen: Lost in the Supermarket timeline-Black leads a new life as the principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen, with the help of Katabutsu, she was able to juggle managing both the school and the Supermarket.
Relationships: Black | Kashiwagi Yuki/Gekikara | Amakuchi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Exactly a year after the great fight between the Yankees and the Yakuza which led to the death of the students of Majisuka Jyogakuen and it's rival schools, the lone survivor, Katabutsu becomes Black's apprentice and right hand as the two of them became vigilantes who fought against crimes at night. 

"Congratulations on becoming Majijo's new principal, Black-san." Katabutsu said as she entered the principal's office. 

"Thank you. But I still can't get used to this new responsibility given to me." Black replied. "I never thought that one day I will be back to this school, not as one of Rappapa's Four Queens but as a Principal. This position suits Nezumi better or Yuko-san, if she's still alive." She continued as she turned from the window and faced her apprentice. 

"But still, despite that, isn't it nice that you can get to spend more time with Yuta-kun since it's near his school?"

\-----

"Goodbye Sensei!" A young boy, about seven years of age, bowed to his teacher before running out of their classroom. 

After changing back his shoes he went out of school. While he was on his way home, a group of kids, stopped him. "Oi, Kashiwagi!" The leader of the kids called. The boy flinched, yet he continued walking even though he's scared. Just as he thought that he's already safe because he already passed them by, the boy felt someone pulled him through his backpack. "Going somewhere?" The leader asked. "N-no. I'm just about to go home." He replied. "You ain't going anywhere until you give us what we want." The leader said before throwing him off the ground.

Just as he was about to pull his money out of his pocket, they heard a creepy laugh, a laugh that they haven't heard in their entire lives. They looked towards the direction of the laughter and saw a girl wearing a black and green jacket with a dragon design, she was also wearing a dark colored jeans and military boots. On one shoulder hangs a black duffle bag. She tilted her head as she bit her nails. "Ne... Okotteru?" She said as she slowly walked towards them. 

"W-what are you?" The leader said as he walked backwards, clearly scared of the creepy aura, the girl in front of him emits. "You... Should stop bothering this boy..." The girl said firmly with seriousness on her eyes. "Are you his mother?" One of the kids asked. "No. But if you bother him once again, I'll make it so that you guys won't be able to see your own mothers." She said before throwing her bag to the ground which scared the kids and they run away, leaving the young boy and the girl. 

She bent down and held her hand out to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Y-yeah. Thank you onee-san." He said as he accepted her hand. "What's your name?" She asked. "Yuta. Kashiwagi Yuta." Yuta replied. 

"Kashiwagi... Yuta?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kashiwagi... Yuta?" She muttered. Yuta looked at her curiously. "Onee-chan?" 

"Huh?" She looked at him and examined him from head to toe. "If it's Kashiwagi... Then could it be that this boy is that baby back then?" She asked herself.

"Can... Can you tell me your mother's name?" 

"My mother's name?"

"Yuta!" Both of them looked back. "Mama!" Yuta said as he run towards his mother. "Mama?" Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face. Someone who she hasn't seen for years ever since she was sent back to the juvenile facility after beating a student from a rival school. 

"Black..." 

\--

"Black-san, isn't that Yuta-kun?" Katabutsu said as the two of them were nearing Yuta's school. 

"Yeah.." Black replied. "That girl..." She said to herself upon seeing his son together with a familiar girl. "It can't be..."

Yuta noticed them and run towards her. "Mama!" He then hugged her tight. 

"Yuta! How's school?" She asked as she hugged her son back, her eyes still fixed on the girl standing in front of her. "Good! We did have an exam today though." The boy answered. "Really? Did my little boy do well in exam today?" She asked and Yuta just smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh by the way, I want you to meet this onee-chan." Yuta said as he pulled his mother towards her. "She just saved me earlier from the kids who were trying to bully me." He explained.

"Gekikara..." She muttered. 

"Black..." Gekikara muttered, their gaze fixed on each other as if they are the only ones that exists. 

"Mama?" Her son's voice brought her back to reality. "Black-san, is there something wrong?" Katabutsu asked. "Huh? Ah no. Nothing." Black replied, then she turned towards Gekikara. "It's been a while." Gekikara just nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah. Long time no see." 

Both Yuta and Katabutsu looked at the two of them in confusion. "Do you know each other?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since high school." Black replied. "If it's high school, then she's also a Majijo graduate??!!" Katabutsu said with such a surprised reaction. Black nodded. "Can you take Yuta for a while?" Black said. 

"Hey Yuta-kun, would you like to have some ice cream with Nana-oneechan?" Katabutsu asked. "Yay! Ice cream!" Yuta exclaimed happily then the two of them left the two at the park. 

"It's been a while. How have you been Gekikara?" Black asked first, breaking the silence between them. 

"I'm doing good. I actually just came out from the facility." Gekikara replied. 

"Must have beaten someone pretty bad that you end up there again?" 

"Well, you know me. At least I get to graduate before I ended up in the facility again. I get to fulfill my promise with Yuko-San this time." 

"Yuko-san must be happy." 

"By the way, your son has grown up already. He looks exactly like you." Gekikara said. 

"I get that a lot. It is expected since he's my son." Black said laughingly. 

"You have changed." 

Black stopped laughing and looked at Gekikara with a confused face. "What made you say that?" 

"You're smiling a lot and you're laughing now. Unlike before." Gekikara said as she looked at her straight to the eyes. Black avert her eyes from her and cleared her throat to change the topic. 

"So, have you met with the others already?" She asked. 

"Not yet. But I planned to meet Sado-san and Torigoya one of these days. After all I have plenty of time ahead of me. Oh I forgot, Nezumi visited me before I came out. She asked me if I could work for her as one of her staff." 

"And what did you say?" 

"I told her I would think about it. Besides if I work for her, Center would still bug me to have a one on one fight with her." 

Black only nodded then something came into her mind. "Since you don't have any plans yet, how about working as a part time teacher at Majijo?" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. Since I am already the principal of Majijo, I guess it would be better to have you as a teacher there to tame the students. Maybe you can even send some of them to Sado-san as patients for the hospi--" 

Black stopped when she saw Gekikara moved towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. 

"Are you sure that you're not sick? You are asking me to be a teacher? And what if I end up beating all of them? Would you take responsibility?" 

Black looked at her with all seriousness. "Yes, I will take responsibility."


	3. Chapter 3

"I will think about it." Gekikara said as she removed her hand from Black's forehead. "I'll let you know when I come up with a decision." she continued as she picked up her bag. 

"I understand." Black said. "So, where will you be staying now?" 

"I still don't know. But I'll be meeting Sado-san today." She replied. 

"I see..." Black muttered. "I haven't seen her since she visited Yuta at the hospital about a year ago. Say hello to Sado-san for me when you meet her." she continued. "Also, if you need a place to stay, our house is always open for you." 

"I know." Gekikara said with a smile as she remembered those days when she would dropped by at Black's house to stay during the night. 

"I'll be going now. Sado-san must be waiting for me already." 

Black watched her as she walked away. A soft smile was formed on her lips. 

\-----

"Sorry I'm late." Gekikara said as she walked towards Sado who was already waiting for her at their meeting place. "It's fine." Sado said with a smile. "Let's go. Yuko-san's waiting." 

The two of them arrived at Yuko's grave under a huge Sakura tree. They placed the flowers that they brought for her, in front of her grave. Gekikara lit some incence sticks and placed it on the stand beside the flowers. 

"It's been a while, Yuko-San." Gekikara said. "Yuko-San, our Gekikara is finally back for good." Sado said with a smile. "She has grown up so much, you know." She added. Gekikara stood beside Sado who then pulled her to her side and gave her a pat on her shoulder. 

"Ah!" Gekikara said as she turned to Sado. "Black wants to say hi." 

"Ah, so you already met with Black?" Sado asked. "I accidentally met her before I came here. I didn't know that the child that I saved from the bullies was hers." She replied. 

"It's true that Yuta-kun is prone to bullying because of his weak body. The last time I saw him was when he was confined to the hospital that I worked with." 

"I see." Gekikara said as she took a deep breath, making Sado look at her. "Are you worried?" 

"Yeah." 

Sado watched over her, silently observing her as she let out a deep sigh. 

\-----

"Yuta! Dinner is ready!" Black called as she placed the food that she cooked on the dining table. Yuta came out of his room and went to the kitchen. "Wash your hands first then take your sit." Black instructed him. "Hai!" Yuta answered as he followed her. 

"Mama," Yuta said as he sat on his chair right after he washed his hands. "Yes?" Black replied as she sat in front of her son. "That onee-chan earlier, is really your classmate in high school?" 

"Rather than classmate, we both are in the same club back in high school. Why?" she asked. 

"She looked so cool earlier. Though she had that creepy laugh which scared those kids who were bullying me, I was not scared of her." Yuta said before he eats his rice. Black smiled. "Well, she was always cool back then. Even until now. She's always cool." 

"Will you tell me more about her?" He asked. "Maybe some other time. I will tell you more about her. Especially during our high school days."

"Yay!" Yuta exclaimed happily. He has always liked it when his mother tells him about her past. It is not a secret to him that his mother was a former Yankee. To him, his mother will always be his hero. He saw how hard she has worked for the two of them especially when he was hospitalised, that's why as much as possible he avoids getting into fights. He doesn't want to give anymore trouble to his mother. 

"Go on. Continue eating. I've made your favorite."Black said before putting the karaage on top of Yuta's rice. 

\-----

"Don't think about it too much." Sado said to her. "Ah! I'm already hungry. Let's go back now." she continued. 

"You go first, I still have something to do." Gekikara replied. "Alright then. Don't take too long. I'm really hungry." 

"Hai." She replied with a smile as she watched the former Rappappa vice president walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"You go first, I still have something to do." Gekikara replied. "Alright then. Don't take too long. I'm really hungry."

"Hai." She replied with a smile as she watched the former Rappappa vice president walked away. Gekikara then turned her heels to the other side of the cemetery and stopped in front of another grave.

"Otabe, it's been a while." Gekikara said. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come to your funeral. I was still in the facility that time." she continued. "But I promise, I will be dropping by more often since I plan to stay here for good."

Gekikara lit some incense and placed it on the stand then she said some prayer. "I'll see you later."

\----

Gekikara entered a familiar office. It has a minimalist design and right at the center, near the window, Watanabe Mayu also known as Nezumi is busy signing some documents. Who would have known that this former yankee will be the CEO of their company. 

This is already Gekikara's second time in her office. The first one was when Nezumi called for her right after she was released.

"So, how was your meeting with Black and her son?" Nezumi asked as she signed some documents. Gekikara looked at her upon hearing those words. "How did you know that I met her?"

Nezumi smirked as she removed her glasses and placed it on her desk. "You know, I have my ways. So, how did it go?" She asked again as she leaned back on her swivel chair. 

"Nothing much." Gekikara replied. "Doesn't want to tell me the details? Well, that's fine. i supposed she ask you to be a part of the faculty of MajiJo?" Nezumi said.

Gekikara raised an eyebrow upon hearing the question. "Did you tell her to do that?" Nezumi chuckled before she replied. "No. But I had a feeling that she would do that. Black needs someone to help her run MajiJo. She's not only protecting it against the rival schools but against the yakuza groups who threatens the school. I suppose you already heard about what happened a year ago, when the our students died while fighting against the yakuza." 

Gekikara fell quiet. Indeed, she has heard about what happened to their students. The moment that she learned about it, she had the urge to go out and seek revenge for the students who lost their lives. And now, she is now given a chance to protect their beloved alma mater. The school where she found the friends that she could call her family; it is also where she has found her purpose in life and the school where she met the people who accept her for who she is. And even though Yuko and Otabe are already dead, she still have the rest of the Rappapa. 

"So, are you going to accept it?" Nezumi asked. 

"Yes. I'll do it. I will teach at MajiJo."


End file.
